1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to check valves. More particularly, this invention relates to check valves for fluids employing a free-floating disc that allows fluid flow in an unchecked direction with a minimal increase in fluid pressure and turbulence while maximizing the rate of fluid flow through the valve.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, there exist many types of disc valves that employ a free-floating disc that seats in a checked direction of fluid flow and unseats in an unchecked direction. Optimal designs of disc valves seek to minimize the increase in fluid pressure in the unchecked fluid flow direction, minimize turbulence within the valve and maximize the rate of fluid flow through the valve. It is an object of this invention to provide an improvement that is a significant contribution to the advancement of the disc valve art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disc valve having a maximum fluid flow rate.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disc valve having a minimal dimensional package size.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disc valve having a minimal tendency of the seal disc to stick in the open or closed position.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disc valve having a minimal seal disc deformation under differential pressure loads.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disc valve having minimal fluid turbulence through the valve.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disc valve having high differential seal pressures.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disc valve having a high ultimate burst pressure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disc valve having an improved kinematic action of the seal disc.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disc valve composed of modular components to enable various assemblies of end connections.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disc valve having an improved ergonomic design of the valve body/housing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disc valve having a simplicity of components.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disc valve capable of being consistently and durably manufactured/molded and assembled at a low manufactured cost.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disc valve that is particularly suited for liquid applications, but that may be employed in limited gas media applications.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disc valve that is particularly suited for human blood and blood products applications.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many of the beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.